Giving In
by Holliday1081
Summary: A spicy little JackAna one shot. Title should be self explanitory!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PotC.

A/N: This story is in response to a challenge from the Black Pearl Scrolls and it is dedicated to everyone who liked my one shot "An Enchanted Moment," especially Cal who told me "Spicy is good. The hotter the spice the better!"

**Giving In**

"Jack?" Anamaria knocked on the door to her Captain's cabin. No answer. Placing her hands on her hips, Ana scowled at the door as though it were the reason that her Captain had not replied. She had unfortunately been assigned to night watch. The usually tedious watch hand been interrupted by the sighting of a sail off the port bow. The other vessel was still to far away to discern if it were friend or foe, but the Captain was to be informed anytime another ship was spotted in the vicinity. "Jack?" she called again, this time opening the door and stepping inside the dark cabin.

He was asleep in the bed at the far corner of the room. Ana's breath caught suddenly refusing to leave her lungs. A thin blanket draped over very little of Jack's body clued her into the fact that her Captain apparently slept in the nude. Ana swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. Jack's left arm was draped over his stomach, his right was partially hidden beneath the pillow. His face was turned away from the door, drawing attention to the flawless lines of his jaw and his gloriously high cheekbones. Moonlight tumbled in the windows, lingering on the perfectly toned muscles of his chest and thighs.

Blinking suddenly, Ana shook her head. _For heaven's sake, quit acting like a dazed schoolgirl._ "Jack," she said aloud.

This time, he stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Ana's heart quickened in her chest as she wondered what would happen if the tiny scrap of the blanket let go of her Captain's body. _Stop that!_ Her face was starting to heat up. Knowing she was blushing, Ana thanked God for the cover of darkness.

"Anamaria?" Jack said, immediately drawn from his drowsiness. "Is something wrong?" Sitting up in his bed, the pirate seemed completely unaware of the potentially precarious situation he was in. Ana, however, was acutely aware. The blanket had lifted slightly as he moved, leaving Ana staring at continuous skin from Jack's chest all the way down to his feet. Not much skin, but enough to render the lady completely unable to form and intelligible response to her Captain's query.

"Anamaria?"

Ana's attention snapped back to Jack's face as she became conscious of the fact that he had asked her a question. What he had asked, Ana had no idea, but she knew she should say something . . . anything. "What?" she managed, in a voice that was much too high pitched.

"Everything alright, luv?" Jack's lips curled into a captivating smile. "You seem a bit . . . distracted."

Mentally, Ana cursed herself for being so transparent. A ship was bearing down on them. They could face the Navy, a merchant, or another pirate ship in a matter of hours and all she could think about was Jack's naked chest. "Sail sighted," she said finally, using every fiber of her being to focus on Jack's face instead of his exposed skin.

Jack's face, at the moment, was not exactly any less distracting than his body. Deep dark eyes seductively capturing the moon's rays, swirling them around in those shimmering black pools and sending them across the room to caress the woman standing in his cabin. Ana could almost feel the soft light encircling her and pulling her towards the pirate's bed. An entrancing smirk played about Jack's lips as though he knew precisely what Ana was feeling.

"On what course?"

Wetting her lips, Ana banished thoughts of laying in Jack's bed and forced her voice to retain some semblance of normalcy. "Same as ours, as far as I can tell."

"How close?"

"Far off yet."

"I'll be on deck presently," he answered, his eyes had not yet left hers.

Her feet felt heavy as iron as she willed herself to turn and walk out of Jack's cabin. Once in the corridor, she leaned back against the closed door and let loose the sigh that had been waiting for release. She rested her hand on her chest in an effort to slow the erratic beating of her heart. Closing her eyes, Ana wanted to reprimand herself for becoming so overwhelmed by a bit of skin. But, before she could, the cabin door opened behind her. Falling backward she found herself supported by her Captain's strong arms. He was still naked from the waist up, a fact that Ana noticed instantly.

"Still here, luv?" he said, dark eyes sparkling.

For so long, she had fought to keep their relationship purely platonic. A woman aboard a pirate ship had to work doubly hard for respect. However, at this moment, all previous concerns slipped away, and Ana felt herself beginning to give in. She envisioned herself wrapping her hands around his neck and letting him carry her back into the cabin. Her body was beginning to betray her self control, responding to the images that flashed in her brain. She swore she could feel his weight on top of her and feel his soft lips against her own. Blinking away her fantasy, Ana reached up and placed her palm on Jack's face. Gazing into his eyes, she hoped he saw everything she wanted. She hoped the walls between them would crumble, if just for one night.

The pirate smiled, lifting her off of her feet and holding her smaller form in his arms. Ana's lips parted, and her Captain seized the opportune moment, sending his tongue into her mouth. Desire ignited and spread through every inch of Ana's body. Her eyes fluttered, and her hand wandered from Jack's cheek to his long hair. Gripping the soft locks with all the desperation of a woman on the verge of opening her soul to a man, Ana returned her Captain's kiss. Jack's foot found the door and sent it slamming shut.

Mirroring her earlier visions, the pirate carried his lady back to his bed and laid her gently on the soft surface. Leaning forward, he caught her again in a kiss that sent the cabin whirling around them at a dizzying pace.

"The ship . . . " Ana said breathlessly, as Jack pulled away.

"Can wait," he finished.

-----

Please don't leave without reviewing!


End file.
